Xander Starkiller
Character Profile Name Xander Starkiller Rank Jedi Master Senior General Affiliation New Jedi Order Jedi Order Galactic Republic Alias Hero of the Republic Age 30 Species Human Height 6' 3" Weight 205 lbs. Eye Color Dark Silver Hair Color Brownish blond Black Home Planet Corellia, (Raised on Coruscant) Spouse None Father Jax Starkiller Mother Tia Naberrie Siblings None Children None Master Yoda Enki Dagron Ulic Qel-Droma Apprentices Crystal Carter Lillian Sloane "The Jedi Order has not been wiped out, for while you live the Jedi survive. It is up to you Xander to rebuild the Order and right what is wrong. If you do nothing, then the Jedi will truly be gone." --Ulic Qel-Droma to Xander Starkiller Xander Starkiller is a famous Jedi Master and former Senior General of the Grand Army of the Republic, who gained galaxy wide recognition for his heroic service during the Clone Wars. He was one of the few Jedi to survive Order 66, which saw the Jedi Order almost completely annihilated. Born on Elona 25th 30 BNO, the son of Corellian Jedi Knight Jax Starkiller and Nubian noblewoman Tia Naberrie was given to the Jedi Order for training after his father retired from the Order. He trained under Master Yoda in his time as a Youngling. He met Abigail Anderson who was in the same class at a young age before being selected by Jedi Master, Enki Dagron as his Padawan at the age of 6. He was a curious young boy that always let his opinion be known if he understood something well enough to comment. He had a lot of the heroic and noble qualities his father possessed during his time as a Youngling and Padawan. The greatest feat of heroism he took place in was the defense of a couple and their young child from a mercenary band who had been hired to clear the village nearby, despite being outnumbered. At the age of 19, two weeks before his 20th birthday he completed the Jedi Trials and became a Jedi Knight. No sooner had his Knighting ceremony been complete he took a young girl named Crystal Carter as his first Padawan Learner. The years went on until the Clone Wars broke out. Xander participated in a number of key battles that earned him the title of "Hero of the Republic". The War came to an end with the activation of Order 66 where he was one the few Jedi to escape execution. He escaped to Rhen Var with his Wookiee companion, Kiishacca and soon met with and took his friend Lillian Sloane as his second Padawan. Biography Early Life (30-11 BNO) '' "He should be given to the Order. Being a Jedi is hard but it's a rewarding career and I sense a great destiny in him."'' --Jax Starkiller Xander Starkiller was born on the planet Corellia, 30 years before the fall of the Old Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire. His father Jax Starkiller was a Jedi who had decided to retire from his service as a Jedi Knight when news that his secret wife Tia Naberrie of Naboo, was with child. However when the child was born, Jax took a Midi-chlorian count on his son and found him to have an exceptionally high concentration per cell. It took a year to decide but in 29 BNO little Xander Starkiller was given to the Jedi Order for training never to know who his parents were. Training as a Youngling When the time came that his mind was developed enough he began his Jedi training under Master Yoda. The class he was in also contained Abigail Anderson, a little girl who in the future would become Xander's best friend and the love of his life. However in the beginning Xander would pick on her and a rivalry between the two younglings was forged. Though frowned upon by Master Yoda the two kept at it and eventually became the best of their class. As the rivalry went on the two eventually became friends their competitions nothing but but harmless fun. At the age of 5 Xander learned his parents had died in a car crash, he honored their deaths but did not mourn them as he did not know them well. Becoming a Padawan Just after his 6th birthday Xander was chosen by Jedi Master Enki Dagron to be his Padawan learner. He was a very outspoken young boy and rarely let his opinions go unheard. When he first started his training he learned the fighting martial art called Teras Kasi, from Jedi Knight Joclav Danva. He was taught that he need to learn to control himself and master his body to understand himself. Often at times he would use the sequences learned as an Initiate of Teras Kasi to meditate and calm himself by the age of 17 he became a journeyman practitioner and need only time and experience to learn further. He was found to be a very skilled mechanic and he was able to construct his first lightsaber at the age of 13 in the crystal caves of Ilum with no help. As the boy grew older and stronger he began to fill into the destiny that was laid before him. He was a very smart and skilled warrior, balanced in both Lightsaber combat and his study of the Force. His reputation as a defender of the people began to build at the age of 16 when he protected a family from an evil mercenary hired to kill them. This reputation would began to bloom further as he reached his late teenage years. Knighthood (11-3 BNO) “Xander Starkiller, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Jedi Knight of the Republic.” '' --Yoda, at Xander's Knighting Ceremony At the incredibly young age of 19, his Master informed the Council that he was ready for the Jedi Trials. The Council met the request with great skepticism but regardless they allowed Xander to take the Trials which demonstrated his control of the Force, the mastery of his chosen style of combat: Form V: Djem So, as well as his knowledge of Shii-Cho, as well as his understanding of the Jedi Code. After a day of meditation he was brought before Yoda and the Council and Knighted 2 weeks before his 20th birthday. Selecting a Padawan Shortly after his Knighting ceremony, he asked Master Yoda for his blessing in selecting a Padawan. Not even an hour after becoming a Jedi Knight, he selected a little girl named Crystal Carter, age 9. She reminded him much of how Abby was at that age, he selected her with out a second thought. The girls first lesson would come in the form of observing a sparring match between Xander and Abby. Second Battle of Zonama Sekot Prior to the battle, Zonama Sekot had produced strange organic ships which could travel faster than most other starships. The Jedi Order was determined to investigate the origins of these vessels and were also seeking the whereabouts of the Jedi Knight Vergere. Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Xander Starkiller were dispatched to investigate. At the same time, a task force led by Raith Sienar and Blood Carver Ke Daiv were also dispatched to the planet at the advise of Wilhuff Tarkin, then Commander of the Republic Outland Regions Security Force. When Kenobi and Starkiller arrived at the planet, they succeeded in getting a Seedship called Jabitha crafted. However, they discovered that Vergere had been taken by a mysterious alien species from the Unknown Regions known as the Far Outsiders—actually the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong. Meanwhile, Raith Sienar's squadron arrived and dispatched Ke Daiv to get a Seedship. Unfortunately, he was rejected by the seed partners. With this, Raith Sienar unleashed his forces on the living world. Sienar would be joined by Tarkin's fleet which included 2 Trade Federation Cargo Haulers and 10 light cruisers which served as escorts for the Galactic Republic's Dreadnaught-class heavy cruisers. Swarms of Vulture droids and sky-mines were unleashed on the peaceful world and its settlers. In response, the living world unleashed Zonama Sekotan Fighters, though they were outnumbered. During the battle, Xander and Jabitha—the Magister's daughter—were captured by Tarkin's forces which intercepted the Jabitha. However, Obi-Wan and Xander managed to escaped onboard their seedship, though it was wounded by enemy fire. In the end, Zonama Sekot left the battlefield and using its massive hyperdrive system, escaped into the Unknown Regions. In the process, the attack force was severely crippled. Obi-Wan and Anakin flew the Jabitha to the planet Seline, where it died from its wounds. As a result of losing contact with Zonama Sekot, all Sekotan ships throughout the galaxy died. Mission to Kashyyyk Xander Starkiller and his Padawan were sent on a mission to discover why the Wookiee Trade Guild had not checked in with the Republic. Upon arrival the Jedi Knight witnessed the aftermath of the Battle of Kashyyyk. All the wookiee's had been slaughtered except one by the name of Kiishacca. Starkiller and his Padawan administered treatment and got the entire story the Wookiees had been wiped out by a droid army of unknown origins. Starkiller promptly alerted the Council and let Kiishacca stay on Kashyyyk despite the wookiee swearing a life debt to him. Battle of Antar 4 The ensuing battle caused the deaths of many Rangers, Jedi, and civilians, and the Jedi were forced to resort to setting off an electro-magnetic pulse weapon, which caused intense pain and disorientation amongst the Gotals. This allowed the Jedi to seize the moment and claim victory. While the battle was a technical victory for the Galactic Republic, it came at a high price: their use of the EMP had turned the Gotals against the Republic, while the slow and botched response had shown the galaxy that the Republic was not infallible. In the eighteen months prior to the Battle of Antar 4, over a thousand worlds had joined the Confederacy; in the three months following the battle, over five thousand new worlds joined. Following the battle, public opinion of the Jedi dropped, as the Jedi were unable to prevent the battle from taking place. Failed Assassination Attempt Xander was on Coruscant when an Assassination attempt Chancellor Palpatine's life, orchestrated by a unknown Sith Acolyte was unleashed. Xander and group of other Jedi prevented Palpatine's death, but in the insuing chaos 21 senators died in the attempt. Starkiller attempted to gain more information on the attacker but according to the security forces where Palpatine was, the camera system had shorted out not long before the attempt. Thus it ended any investigation into the identity of the Chancellors would be assassin. The Clone Wars (3 BNO - 0 ANO In 3 BNO, Xander Starkiller was formally inducted into a sect of Jedi who explored the galaxy searching for and fighting evil and injustice. He was given a special white robe that he wore through the remained of his career up until the end of the Clone Wars, he retrieved this outfit after Order 66 and continued wearing them afterward. He, along with his Padawan and fellow Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi were captured and sentenced to execution on the planet Geonosis. The timely arrival of Mace Windu and his former Master saved him, Kenobi and Carter. Starkiller and his former Master then chased down Dooku. After a short confrontation Starkiller was incapacitated by Dooku but Dagron was able to defeat Dooku and strike a large blow to the Separatist war effort. As they left Geonosis Xander's lightsaber was returned to him which was taken to him prior to his capture. The Clone Wars, Year 1 After the victory over the droid army on Geonosis. Xander Starkiller was given a commission in the Grand Army of the Republic as a Jedi General and was given command over a Corp of 36,864 Clone troopers with Clone Marshal Commander Zero. His men were comprised of 4 legions including the 101st Legion, the legion of troopers who gained a reputation while serving under General Starkiller. His Padawan Crystal Carter was commissioned as a Jedi Commander and was placed under his command for much of the war to come. In the same year General Starkiller and Commander Carter saw action in both the Battle of Raxus Prime during the Dark Reaper crisis, a month after Geonosis which was fought to a draw and the Battle of Ilum which resulted in a Republic victory and the preservation of the crystal caves 4 months after Geonosis. The Clone Wars, Year 2 Going into the second year of the War, General Starkiller and Commander Carter participated in the Battle of Skor II with Master Windu which ended in a Republic victory where Windu was praised as a Hero. Soon after Starkiller took part in the Battle of Sullust which ended in a Republic defeat due to a traitor in there midst. The Republiic however was able to regain part of the Sluis sector, the conflict left Xander with the trademark scar on the left side of his face that was a reminder to all that even the most powerful Jedi could be scarred. The next conflict General Starkiller was involved in was the Battle of Cerea, a battle that saw Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's family die. The battle head been considered a Republic Victory until president Bo-Ro-Tara was assassinated. Word also reached Starkiller that his friend and secret love, Abigail Anderson had been granted the rank of Jedi Master after completing the trials once more. The Clone Wars, Year 3 Early in the year Xander Starkiller felt his Padawan Crystal Carter was ready for the Jedi Trials and thus recommended her to the Jedi Council for testing. Upon the completion of the Trial, his Padawan was Knighted and Xander himself was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master. Upon the promotion Xander was recommissioned as a Senior Jedi General and given command of a Sector Army of 147,546 Clone Troopers, including the men of the 101st Legion. Crystal Carter was given a Commission as Jedi General and received her own Corp of Troopers. In perhaps one of the biggest events of his military career Xander took part in the Mission to Vandos, an event that saw him duel General Grievous to a draw before having to retreat not before severing three of Grievous' four arms. The Clone Wars, The Battle of Boz Pity In the final months of the Clone Wars, Senior Jedi General Xander Starkiller went into his most important battle yet. Accompanied by Abigail Anderson, his ship "The Savior" came out of Hyperspace to close to the planet of Boz Pity. They crashed on the surface and survived. Before he could rally with his troops Starkiller and Anderson confronted Dark Acolyte Assajj Ventress. Starkiller and Ventress dueled, the fight eventually breaking down into a brutal fist fight. After his final attempt to get Ventress to yield, Starkiller killed her with a slash across the chest from his own saber and finally stabbing her through the torso with hers. He later rallied with his men and the Republic's reinforcements and lead the Republic to a victory. Order 66 Xander was informed he would be accompanying Master Yoda to Kashyyyk where the Separatists were attempting to gain a foothold. As the Battle progressed the CIS gained a temporary victory but with the combined strength of Yoda and Xander's men and grasp of strategy and tactics. The Republic moved on to clench the greater victory only during the battle, Order 66 had been issued. The Jedi Order were branded as traitors and all around the galaxy Clone Troopers executed their Jedi commanders, most notably: Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura and Stass Allie. Starkiller was standing on a one of his tanks as he watched the battle unfold and with little warning an adjacent tank fired on him and threw the Jedi Master off the tank in a cloud of flames. Going into survival mode the Jedi Master slipped himself into a trance and lay badly injured in the underbrush. The Wookiees who passed by from the battle located his body, among them was Kiishacca, an old friend of the Jedi Master. Two days past and the Jedi Master finally awakened partially healed though severely weakened, unaware of what had happened. He slept for another day while the Wookiee's protected him from his former Clone Troopers. When the Master came to, he interrogated a Clone Pilot whom the Wookiee's had captured securing a Republic shuttle. It was from the hostile Clone that Starkiller learned of the death of the Jedi Order and the Republic and the birth of the Galactic Empire. Xander left then left Kashyyyk with his Wookiee friend who had decided to honor his life debt to the Jedi Master. With little to go one Xander entered a self imposed exile traveling to the ice planet Rhen Var. Exile Ghost of the Past '''Grand Master of the New Jedi Order' } }|(?? BNO - 0 ANO)}} ←''' '''0 ANO - } }|?? - ??}} →''' '''The Jedi High Council (1 ANO–) Xander Starkiller Abigail Anderson TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Corellians Category:Resistance Fighters Category:Males Category:Jedi Order Category:New Jedi Order Category:Character Category:Jedi Purge Survivors Category:Grand Masters